Por entre las vides
by AzulSelene
Summary: "-¡Esto es delicioso, mami! ¿Qué es? -Estaba encantado. Volvió a tomar un poco mientras su madre respondía. -Oh, es algo llamado kool-aid, me alegro de que te guste."


**Amo escribir y leer sobre los personajes de los que no se sabe mucho, me intrigan bastante, así que decidí hacer un pequeño oneshot de la infancia de Dakota, ya saben, el centurión de la 5ta cohorte y senador de Nueva Roma, espero que les guste!**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "La Dulce Infancia de los semidioses" del foro El campamento Mestizo._**

Disclaimer: Dakota no me pertenece, es producto de la imaginación del señor que me bloquea en twitter, Rick Riordan.

* * *

El viñedo era un hermoso lugar para vivir.

La gran casa estaba rodeada de hectáreas de jugosas uvas, ya casi listas para ser cosechadas. El cielo era de un azul imposible, sin una nube que interrumpiera su magnífica extensión.

El pequeño de cinco años recién cumplidos corría por los campos, escondiéndose de una bonita mujer de cabellos oscuros. Había crecido entre plantas, vides, uvas, barriles, vinos artesanales y algunos animales.

-¿Dónde estará Dakota? No lo encuentro por ningún lado...

La mujer suspiró dramáticamente con una sonrisa. El niño tenía demasiada energía. Se pasaba horas corriendo de aquí para allá, o montado en su caballo preferido, trotando por los terrenos.

-¡Si no lo encuentro, no podrá merendar! ¿Que voy a hacer con el pastel que horneé?

Una cabecita de cabello oscuro se asomó por entre las vides.

-¡Aquí estoy, mami! ¡Quiero pastel!

Dakota fue corriendo a su encuentro, sus ojos azules, que tanto se parecían a los de su padre, brillaban con emoción.

Madre e hijo caminaron de la mano entre las plantas hasta llegar a la casa. Era bastante grande, considerando que allí sólo vivían ellos dos más la criada. Tenía dos pisos, y estaba pintada de un rústico tono bordó, del que destacaba el porche, que era blanco.

-¡Basta, Sadie! ¡Sentada! ¡Sentada!

El niño intentaba sacarse de encima a su perra, una cariñosa golden retriever. Pero no imponía mucha autoridad, tan risueño como era. Su risa se escuchaba por toda la casa.

La mujer miró la escena conmovida. No faltaba mucho para que su amado hijito se fuera a ese campamento del que Baco le había hablado.

Recordó con nostalgia el momento en el que él le había confesado que era un dios. Casi se volvió loca, pero lo superó, seguramente él tuvo mucho que ver con eso. Lo extrañaba, sobre todo en esos escasos momentos donde Dakota preguntaba por su padre, _todos los niños tienen mamá y papá, ¿Por qué yo no? _Escucharlo rompía su corazón, pero todavía era muy jóven como para decírselo... Baco era tan atento... Lo había conocido en un evento de catación de vinos, y prácticamente robó su corazón. Tenía ese aura alrededor, lo hacía único, por encima de todos los demás hombres que había conocido.

Sacudió la cabeza, despejándose, y tomó el pastel que reposaba en la ventana, enfriándose. Cortó dos porciones, una un poco más pequeña y las llevó a la mesa.

Los dos estaban sentados, disfrutando de la merienda, cuando la mujer sacó una simple botella llena de vino: Todavía no había salido al mercado, tenía que testearlo primero.

Sirvió un poco en una copa, la movió, observó su tono y consistencia, y se lo llevo a los labios. Apenas un sorbo, lo suficiente como para que sus papilas gustativas tomaran la esencia de la bebida. Era de buena calidad, con suaves tintes florales y una pincelada de un sabor magnífico que nunca había podido identificar, pero que tenían todas sus uvas desde que había quedado embarazada de su hijo.

-¿Cuándo podré tomar vino? -Inquirió curioso el ojiazul. Preguntaba lo mismo cada vez que veía el producto.

-Cuando seas grande, Daki, todavía no. Es una bebida de adultos. -Explicó la madre. Le preocupaba un poco la insistencia de su hijo con respecto al vino, supuso que tendría algo que ver con su padre, quién, después de todo, era el dios del mismo. Cada vez que paseaban por los barriles, insistía en probarlo. Lo mismo hacía con las uvas, aunque obviamente no tenían alcohol, no eran iguales a las uvas comunes: Eran unas especiales para sacarles el jugo, no tan apetecibles. Pero a él no le importaba, cada tanto se aparecía con un racimo entre manos, probando una por una.

-¡Pero yo ya soy grande! -Exclamó con un puchero. Era convincente, a ella le costaba decir que no a esos increíbles ojos azul profundo, en ese rostro tan tierno, pero no podía darle alcohol. Se quedó pensativa, hasta que se le ocurrió. Justo esa mañana, Nancy, la criada, había traído una curiosa bebida rojo sangre de la tienda.

-¿Y si te doy un vino especial para niños? Podrás probar el de adultos cuando crezcas. -Sugirió la mujer con mucho entusiasmo.

El chico pareció pensárselo. Finalmente asintió, expectante.

Satisfecha, buscó en el refrigerador hasta dar con la botella. La sirvió en una copa de plástico, especial para Dakota, y se la tendió.

El niño parecía maravillado. Su color preferido era el rojo, así que un vino para niños de ese color era simplemente increíble. Tomó la copa con sus manitas y probó sólo un sorbo, como hacían los adultos cuando cataban los vinos de su madre.

Luego de unos momentos, tomó otro sorbo y sonrió ampliamente. Con los ojos bien abiertos, observó intensamente esa roja y líquida maravilla.

-¡Esto es delicioso, mami! ¿Qué es? -Estaba encantado. Volvió a tomar un poco mientras su madre respondía.

-Oh, es algo llamado kool-aid, me alegro de que te guste.


End file.
